1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety structure for a cover device, and more particularly to a safety structure for a cover device having a projection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional computer peripheral such as a scanner, a projection and a concave portion that provide the positioning function are adopted in order to ensure the positioning precision between the cover and the body. At present, the scanner functions are gradually increased with the growing demands of the users. For example, a transparency adaptor may be attached to the cover of the scanner so that the transparency (e.g., film) scan may be performed. Alternatively, an automatic document feeder may be attached to the cover of the scanner so that the sheet-fed scan may be performed. More particularly, a scanning module may be attached to the automatic document feeder so that the duplex sheet-fed scan may be performed.
Hence, the weight of the scanner cover is increased with the addition of the attached assembly/assemblies. When the user places the document on the scanner body and then places the cover down, the projection of the cover together with the concave portion of the body may hurt the human hand therebetween. Alternatively, if the cover drops unexpectedly, the projection may further stab and hurt the human hand.
Because the conventional cover is light-weighted, the projection is directly fixed to the cover or body, and the projection only provides the positioning function without considering the problem of hurting the human hand.
On the other hand, the projection may also cause some botherations in some conditions. For example, when the user places a large-scale document on the scanner, the cover's projection may perforate through the document, or the cover cannot be placed down and cannot flatten the document. It is disadvantageous to this case because the better scan quality can be obtained only if the large-scale document has been flattened.